Sexual Fantasies
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Kendall and Logan have fun with role-playing. Kogan ABC Role-play. Rated M for Smut. I for Intern.
1. Artist

**Sexual Fantasies**

**Summary: Kendall and Logan have fun with role-playing. Kogan ABC Role-play. Rated M for Smut. A for Artist.**

**I wrote this while watching men's gymnastics lol. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Artist**

'Where the hell is that model?' Logan moaned, rubbing his forehead.

There was a soft knock on the door. 'Come in, it's open', Logan said, relief surging through his body.

The door opened, and the most beautiful green-eyed boy stepped into the room. He was wearing a green silky robe that accentuated his eyes.

Logan swallowed, hard.

'Camille sent me,' the boy said, smiling slightly. 'My name's Kendall.'

Logan nodded slowly, eyeing the robe the blonde had on. 'So I'm painting you in a green robe? That's the best outfit she could've gotten you?'

Kendall laughed and Logan was melting. He had the most musical laugh.

'No, of course not. Camille said you'd be painting me like this,' he said, his long, elegant fingers moving to the tie of his robe.

Logan's throat became dry as Kendall slowly pulled at the tie, and it fell at a pool at his feet. Logan began to sweat as he surveyed the boy's muscular figure, trailing down to his manhood.

'Like what you see?' Kendall asked, and Logan nodded, exhaling slowly.

'Perfect.' Kendall giggled, and Logan froze. 'N-no, I mean it's…you're amazing to draw. Ugh,' he mentally chastised himself. 'Just lie down on the bed.'

Kendall smirked, green eyes sparkling. 'Like Rose in Titanic?'

Logan heart beat accelerated quickly when he remembered what Rose and Jack did _after_ he drew her. He nodded, not meeting the blonde's eyes.

'Well, maybe you should give me something to put on? Like the jewelry thing Rose had on.'

Logan mentally groaned. He just wanted to get this over with before he exploded. He looked around, picking up a belt. 'Here,' Logan said, giving it to him, looking everywhere but at the boy. 'Buckle this around your neck.'

Kendall spluttered, before looking at Logan mischievously. 'So you want me to be a dog?' He said, trailing a finger down the brunet's face. 'You can be my bitch.'

Logan pulled away with effort. Fuck. He hated his skinny jeans. There was the biggest tent in his pants, and he blushed, moving behind the desk, eyes trained on the paper in front of him.

'Hey, Mr. Mitchell?' Kendall said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Logan glanced up at him, pants growing even tighter at the boy's muscles rippling as he moved to lie on the bed.

'You could take off your pants, if you want. You look a little…'Kendall paused, searching for the right word. 'Stuffed.'

Logan choked, heat rushing to the lower regions of his body. God, Kendall was fucking sexy.

He tore his eyes away from Kendall's body, wondering how the hell he was going to live through this. He placed the pencil against the paper, waiting for something, anything to happen.

But every time he looked up, his gaze kept lingering longer and longer, before it was a few minutes before he could regain the strength to pull his eyes back down to the paper.

Kendall was just lying there with a smirk on his face, and Logan silently wondered how Jack drew Rose without being bothered by her nakedness.

He just wanted Kendall to touch him; he wanted to feel the soft, pearly, silky skin that stretched taut over hard muscles. Kendall was sexy, and he knew it.

Logan clenched his hands together, shaking his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't draw Kendall.

Kendall sensed his frustration and got up off the bed. 'What's wrong, babe?' He purred, and Logan began to cold-sweat.

Kendall came up behind him, and placed his fingers on the brunet's shoulders, massaging them slowly. Logan leaned into his touch, moaning softly. Kendall bent, and placed a soft butterfly kiss on Logan's neck, and the brunet shuddered into the touch.

Logan raised himself from the seat, to kiss Kendall, placing a hand behind the blonde's head, pulling him tightly against him. Kendall wrapped a hand around Logan's body, lifting him up and placing him on the desk.

He latched onto Logan's neck and suckled, driving the brunet crazy. He mewled and pulled at the blond's tresses.

'Fuck, Logan,' Kendall moaned.

Logan came into his senses long enough to tell Kendall, 'you don't know my name, idiot. Now fucking take off my clothes.'

Kendall grinned. 'With pleasure, _Mr. Mitchell_.'

Kendall ripped off Logan's pants and shirt, rubbing the boy's beautiful pale skin. He palmed the squirming boy beneath him.

Fuck, he was ready for Logan; he wanted to fuck the boy so bad; he wanted to fuck him into next week.

He ripped off the boy's boxers. 'Hard and fast, Mr. Mitchell?' He said, glancing at the boy with a sex- filled expression.

Logan glared at him. 'I don't fucking care. Just do it.'

Kendall smiled at him. He ripped off the brunet's boxers and shoved into him, making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

'Fuck Kendall,' Logan moaned, gripping onto the desk. He didn't care about the pencils digging into his back, or the papers he was crumpling. All he cared about was the boy that was fucking him mercilessly.

'Harder, Kendall,' he moaned, and the boy was slamming into him at a blinding speed and Logan was crying, as shots of pleasure vibrated throughout his body.

'Kendall,' he whimpered, and he came, shooting streaks of cum in the air.

Kendall followed after him, filling Logan to the brim.

'Record time,' Kendall said, grinning.

Logan blushed. 'Do you really have to do that?'

Kendall pulled Logan upright, nuzzling his nose against the brunet's, and rubbing the boy's back as he winced.. 'I must say you make a pretty hot artist. Next time, you'll wear a beret, okay?'

Logan grimaced. 'There's not gonna be a next time. Cuz I almost got blue balls from watching you naked.'

Kendall grinned, before singing softly into Logan's ear, 'I'm sexy and I know it.'

Logan blushed and pecked Kendall on his cheek. 'Yes you are babe.'

**I rushed it down… Hope you liked it :) Anyone have any ideas for any others? Tell me :) **

**ChelziXD**


	2. Baseball Player

**Second chapter to this amazing story/thing. Whatever you want to call it. :) And muchos gracias for all the reviews :)**

**I got this idea from** _Serenity-Marr. _**Thanks :) And I hope you like it.**

**Baseball Player**

'What the_ fuck_, Coach?'

Logan growled as Kendall loaded another tray of balls into the ball machine that automatically shot balls in his direction for him to hit. Originally, it was supposed to be only for tennis balls, but Kendall didn't really fucking care.

Kendall placed his hands on his hips. 'Is there a problem Mitchell?' He said glaring at the younger boy.

'Yes!' Logan said, dropping the baseball bat on the ground and staring angrily at the blonde. They were in the training arena, and Logan had been batting those fucking balls for about two hour straight. His arms ached, and sweat covered his entire body. 'I've been batting for so long, Coach. Can't I get a break? This is bullshit.' He kicked the bat on the ground in frustration.

Kendall narrowed his eyes. 'Stop complaining, Mitchell, or I will _fuck you up_.'

Logan bit his lip, flushing at Kendall's last three words, his body trembling with desire. Kendall was hot, even if he had been making Logan hit balls for two hours nonstop. The blonde was taking full advantage of being his baseball coach and using that fucking ball machine to annoy Logan obviously made him happy. But now it was getting ridiculous. Because Logan couldn't stand it anymore, watching Kendall grin at him with those fucking_ tight_ baseball pants.

Logan sighed heavily and picked up the bat, his arms feeling like lead. 'How much more, Coach?' He asked, pulling off his helmet and wiping his brow.

Kendall smiled sweetly at him. 'Your batting practice will be done when you finish this basket of balls.'

Logan sighed. Fifty shitting balls again, then he would be free. He wanted to take a hot shower, and get a massage or something.

Logan spotted Kendall smirking as he started the machine. _Fucking Knight_.

Logan whacked the ball, aiming for Kendall's groin, but, like all the other times, he missed it completely, instead, hitting the machine, causing it to fall to the ground.

Kendall frowned at him, and Logan sighed in relief. Maybe he would get a break now.

Kendall looked down at the balls in disgust, kicking them out of the way, then storming over to Logan, and stood in front of him. He looked at his watch. 'Okay, Mitchell. Fifty laps around the field, and then fifty push-ups.'

Logan gaped at him, unable to process what he just said. 'Wha-'

'C'mon Mitchell!' Kendall said, pushing him to run. 'Faster! What the hell is wrong with you, Mitchell? My grandmother could run faster than you, and she's _dead_! Come on!' He shouted at Logan, blowing the whistle around his neck.

Honestly, Logan didn't mind the running, but running required moving one's hands, and well- Logan's arms weren't being very co-operative.

After fifty laps, Logan was dying. He was sure of it. His feet were unresponsive, his chest was hurting and his hands were numb.

'Push-ups, Logan!' Kendall said, racing over to him.

Logan was dropped to the ground, panting. 'Please, Kendall. Another time.' He looked up at Kendall, their eyes meeting, and Kendall softened.

'Fine. Take a shower. You smell.'

Logan sighed in relief, then groaned. 'Um... Kendall...' he said, gazing at the boy. 'Can you help me up? My feet are kind of unresponsive right now.'

Kendall rolled his eyes and hoisted Logan up, holding the boy close to him. Logan's heart raced, but Kendall let him go before anything could happen.

Logan limped to the showers, pulling off his gloves and helmet, unbuttoning his shirt, and slumping down on the bench. He took a few breaths before he could regain some strength in his legs.

He got up to unbutton his pants when he felt a body pressing behind him. He leaned back almost immediately, sighing happily.

'Finally,' he whispered, 'I thought you'd never come.'

Kendall chuckled. 'I'd never leave you alone, Mitchell,' he said, teeth grazing the outer shell of Logan's ear, and Logan sighed in contentment.

Long fingers replaced his by the button and Kendall slowly undid the button, unzipping the pants.

'You know,' Kendall breathed into Logan's ear. 'You look fucking sexy when you run. Your ass is irresistable.'

Logan blushed. 'Is this even legal? Can't you lose your job for this?'

Kendall pulled away, Logan stumbling a little because all his weight was on Kendall. 'So you want me to stop? Really, Mitchell, I didn't know you were so fucking uptight.'

Panic filled Logan. 'No no no,' he said, and he brought Kendall down to kiss him. When they broke apart, he looked into Kendall's eyes. 'Don't ever stop,' he said, then bit his lip, before adding, '_Coach_.'

Kendall growled and slammed Logan against the wall and the brunet whimpered. Kendall attacked his neck, his chin, his cheeks, then finally his lips, leaving the brunet a withering mess beneath him.

'Kendall,' Logan whispered, but the blond didn't respond. He unzipped his jacket, smiling at Logan's blush when the brunet saw his naked torso.

He pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, before turning over his attention to Logan. He played with the zipper on the pants. 'I love how these pants look on you. Nice and tight, hugging you ass. You have to wear them more often,' he said, looking up at Logan through his eyelashes.

Logan took the pants off, his cock making the biggest tent in his boxers. Kendall kissed him again, lips trailing down to his manhood, where he swiftly pulled down the boxers, staring at the huge dick before him.

He sucked the tip of it, and Logan's back arched, blood flowing to the nether regions of his body. He was so fucking turned on and Kendall wasn't making it any better. Taking it all in, Kendall deep throated Logan and the boy was moaning and gripping Kendall's hair.

The blonde had no fucking gag reflex. He hummed around Logan's dick, and the boy was positively crying now, pleasure overtaking his body as Kendall did some wonderful things with his mouth.

Logan felt an intense shot of ecstasy vibrate throughout his body, and, crying out Kendall's name, he came in the boy's mouth.

Kendall pulled off with a pop, licking his lips as he swallowed. 'Fucking awesome. You taste fucking awesome, Mitchell.'

Logan was panting and Kendall got up, pulling him into a deep kiss. Logan wound his arms around the boy's neck, and Kendall's hands trailed down his back, to under his ass where he hoisted Logan up, making the brunet wrap his feet around his waist.

He walked over to one of the showers and entered, turning on the shower, and as the ice cold water hit him on his back, he placed Logan against the wall, and continued the previous make out session.

His hand trailed down to Logan's entrance, but Logan swatted him away. Kendall looked up at him, water dripping down from his hair onto his chest.

'What the hell, Coach? Just fuck me. Now.'

Kendall smiled, and it was almost evil. He trailed a finger down Logan's chest. 'You're so beautiful, Mitchell,' he purred, before slamming into the brunette.

Logan didn't expect it, and he cried out from pain and pleasure, Kendall striking his prostrate in the first go. Logan withered, pressed against the wall, tightening his feet around Kendall's waist, loving how the blond's hot torso slid against his. Kendall captured him in a deep kiss, moving in and out of Logan, making the brunet whimper and succumb fully to the pleasure.

Adrenaline flared through Logan's body as the water washed over them, cold water against Kendall's hot body. But all that mattered to Logan was Kendall.

'Faster, Coach,' Logan whimpered as Kendall shoved into him at a blinding speed, and Logan was meeting his hips every time.

As Kendall continued his drilling pace, Logan could feel ecstasy coil in his stomach. Kendall sensed it, and he bit into Logan's neck, suckling, making the brunette cry out even more.

'Come for me, Mitchie,' he murmured into Logan's ear, and the boy arched his back, falling onto Kendall as he had the best orgasm of his life.

Kendall followed right after, filling Logan. They held each other for a while, before Logan untangled his feet from around Kendall and stood painfully, letting the cold water cool down his body that was buzzing from the excitement he just had.

Then he frowned.

'Did you just call me Mitchie?' he said, pushing at Kendall's chest.

Kendall grinned. 'Is that a problem, _Mitchie?_'

Logan growled. 'Don't you _ever_ call me that. That's a _girl's_ name. Like the _girl _from Camp Rock.' Logan said, poking Kendall for emphasis.

Kendall's smirk never dissipated. He leaned down and licked Logan's lips, the boy shivering. 'Are you cold Logie?' he asked wrapping his arms around Logan's torso.

'Kendall-' Logan started, before he felt it.

Kendall's erection.

Logan groaned. He was still sore. It was un-_fucking-_believable.

He glanced up at Kendall, and saw the lust in his eyes, but he was still mad at Kendall for calling him that girly and childish name.

'You're not getting me before you apologize,' Logan said, folding his arms.

Kendall smiled. He bent for a kiss, and Logan couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, for the kiss... that never came. He felt Kendall's arms leave him, and his eyes opened, anger filling him again as he saw Kendall smiling smugly and leaning against the wall opposite him.

'What the _fuck_, Coach?'

**Finally finished! *pelvic thrust* I have this awesome idea for 'C' :) If you have any ideas for others, tell me! I'll do 'em! Haha :P Review?**

**Chelziiixxx**


	3. Catwoman

**So I read Clockwork Prince for the tenth time and was reduced to a sobbing mess. Tessa is such a fucking whore because she's going to get married at the age of sixteen AND she's in love with two men. That's pretty stupid. But I realised that it would be so much better if Will and Jem were together, then I came to the conclusion that men are meant for each other and us girls are meant to sit and write about their numerous sexcapades. Obviously, Kendall and Logan agreed with me and this chapter happened x)**

**I wrote this a little while ago, but my internet was being temperamental. So****_ littlerme _****and ****_marg, _****I'm sorry, BUT I'll try to use your ideas for other letters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catwoman/Tom Lone neither do I, to my most unfortunate despair and sadness own Big Time Rush, because if I did, I would've made Kendall and Logan come out already and make numerous sex tapes. Damn, I'm perverted XD **

**Catwoman**

'The name's Tom Lone,' Kendall said, flipping his blond hair out of his eyes and stared hungrily at the figure in front of him. 'I'm a detective.'

Logan bit his lip, looking down at his suit, tight black pants with an even tighter leather jacket and a cat mask. He sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

A sultry smile played across his lips. He walked up to Kendall aka Tom Lone, running a claw-tipped finger down his chest.

'That's purr-fect,' he mewled. 'I _love_ detectives. They catch the bad kitties. He looked up at Kendall through his eyelashes. 'Can you catch me, detective?'

Logan sprang away from Kendall, his years of constant gymnastics allowing him to do three back flips, landing in a crouch.

He got up slowly, grinning. 'I'm flipping over in love for you, babe.'

Kendall grimaced. 'That's got to be the worst catch-phrase in the history of catch-phrases.'

Logan bit his lip, walking around Kendall, unhooking his whip and cracking it on the ground. 'Really? You've got something better, hotshot?'

Kendall smirked. 'Nice outfit. It's very becoming on you.' His smirk grew wider. 'Then again, if I were on you, I'd be coming too.'

Logan stopped and blushed, his tight pants growing even tighter. How the hell was he going to take them off?

He rolled his eyes. He flicked his whip and it wrapped around Kendall's wrist. He pulled it and Kendall stumbled forward. Logan leaned into him. 'Nice pants. Can I test the zipper?'

'Fuck yea,' Kendall breathed, leaning down for a kiss, but Logan ducked and slinked away.

Logan smiled evilly. 'Aww. Is Tom a_lone_? See what I did there?'

Kendall growled. 'Are you going to be a fucking tease?'

Logan smiled up at him. 'Meow.' He said, before leaping away.

Kendall pursued him, ignoring how sexy the brunet looked as he did flips and swung all over the place.

Logan ran into the bedroom, Kendall right behind him. He turned, the sexiest of smiles on his face.

He cracked it on the ground. 'Get on the bed, Tom.' He said, and Kendall jumped on the bed in anticipation.

Logan walked over to the door, swaying his hips, shutting it, before turning his attention to Kendall. He climbed on the bed and straddled the blond, arching his body against him until their lips were a few millimetres away.

'Have you had enough?' He whispered, staring into depths of green.

Kendall smirked, 'I could do this all day.' He snaked a hand behind Logan's neck, and brought him down for a kiss, their lips moving together as if they belonged there.

But Logan had a job to do. He broke away, settling back on Kendall. He shifted backwards just so he could rest a hand on the lump in Kendall's jeans.

Kendall whimpered, his eyes fluttering. Logan moved his hand slowly to massage it, moans erupting from Kendall's mouth. Kendall's hands groped to move Logan's faster, but immediately Logan pulled away.

He took the whip –which had been in his other hand- and used it to tie Kendall's hands to the bed post.

'Logan? What are you doing?' Kendall asked, then his eyes widened, immediately regretting the slipup.

Logan/Cat(wo)man froze, turning a deadly gaze on Kendall. 'What did you just say?'

Kendall panicked. 'I said nothing! I'm -'

He was going to continue, but Logan placed a claw over his cherry pink lips. 'You called me by my real name,' he said in a deadly whisper. 'That deserves punishment.'

If Kendall wasn't horny before, he was damn well horny now. This new Logan was turning him on so fucking much.

Logan dug into Kendall's pockets, pulling out a pair of handcuffs that every policeman/detective walked around with. He replaced the whip with the handcuffs and cracked his knuckles.

'You're in for it now, _Tom_, ' Logan crawled up Kendall's body, thrusting into the boy's hips. Kendall cried out in pleasure.

Logan reached over to his dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out a scissors. Kendall's eyes widened.

Logan licked his lips. 'I hope you didn't like this shirt and pants, baby, because they have to go.'

Kendall whimpered as Logan slid the scissors up his shirt, splitting it in two pieces. The metal was cold against his skin.

Logan moved the scissors to the pants and began to cut it off.

Kendall couldn't even react or respond because feisty Logan was _so fucking hot_.

Logan grinned as Kendall's dick sprang out almost immediately.

Logan raised an eyebrow. 'Commando, huh? I like it.'

Logan pulled off his cat mask (the dreaded thing was too fucking hot and Logan was beginning to sweat) and pulled off his leather jacket.

Looking down at his pants that were on the verge of tearing as it stretched over Kendall's body, Logan took the scissors and cut himself out of it. It wasn't as if he could've got out of it any other way, with his humongous boner that was trapped painfully in it, straining against the seams.

Logan got up and ripped off the remains of the pants and took off his briefs, then straddled Kendall again.

Kendall was staring at Logan with a new respect, but still his eyes were filled with lust.

'Catwoman... Catman... Catperson... I don't know what the hell you are just fuck me or ride me or blow me but please just fucking do something so I won't get fucking blue balls!'

A giggle escaped Logan, he just couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed Kendall, the blond tugging at the restraints, but it only resulted in pain shooting down his arms.

'Cat dude... let me go... Please...' Kendall begged, longing to touch Logan, to feel the boy's soft skin slide under his fingers.

Logan shook his head slowly, before cocking his head to the side, wondering if he should give Kendall a blowjob or just fuck him as the withering mess he was.

Logan chose the latter.

He opened Kendall's cheeks and licked the blonde's hole, making Kendall groan in anticipation. Then he lined up and shoved all the way in, revelling in the warmth as Kendall cried out.

'Logan!' he panted, 'Fuck, Logan,' he said thrusting his hips, trying to angle it to meet the brunette's.

Logan pulled out and slammed back in, Kendall crying out again. Logan bent his head into the crook of Kendall's neck, kissing him softly as he quickened his pace, thoroughly fucking Kendall now.

Kendall was groaning, moaning, whimpering and screaming, every time Logan hit home. 'God, Logan,' he whispered, 'Touch me, fuck it, Logan, please.'

Logan reached down with a trembling hand and began to stroke Kendall in time with his thrusts. Kendall moaned as he came, hips shuddering, Logan following soon after.

Logan collapsed on Kendall, all the energy he had put out making him feel extremely exhausted, and he lay panting and sweating on the blonde.

'Handcuffs,' was all Kendall managed to say breathlessly.

Logan groaned and pushed himself up, reaching over to the dresser and picking up the key and releasing Kendall.

Kendall sighed happily, rubbing his wrists, before pulling Logan to him in a warm embrace.

'You know, Logan. You bought those pants for me for my birthday in Vegas.'

Logan sat up, eyes wide. 'Shit. Kendall I'm so-'

Kendall laughed. 'I'm kidding. I'll never wear those pants when I know we're going to fuck. You'll rip them apart.'

Logan sighed and lay back down, too lazy to even hit Kendall. 'It's called making love, Kendall.' He said, yawning.

'I know babe.' Kendall said, kissing the top of Logan's head, and the two lovers fell asleep, comfortable in each other's embrace.

**Gosh, Logan was so fucking sexy in this chapter! Haha. Anyone got ideas for E? I already have my D ready... So I just need E :)**

**Review?**

**Chelzixx**


	4. Doctor

**Let's see who requested this... This one's for** _PoisonMelody_** (I snorted coke all over my keyboard when I read your review lol) and **_marg _**:) I hope everyone likes it ^.^**

**Doctor**

Logan was seething mad.

This was by far the worst day of his life. First, his fucking boyfriend had to tie him up this morning, and fucking turn him on, and do... some wonderful things, before deciding to be a nice person and tell Logan he was going to be late for work. And, of course, being Mr. Congeniality, Logan had rushed to get ready and literally ran to work.

Oh, did he mention that Kendall didn't allow him to come whilst turning him on?

So, Logan was an incredibly frustrated and even more horny doctor today, and had snapped at fifteen out of the sixteen patients he'd had so far. Now, he was ready to pack up and leave. He hadn't moved from his work office for the entire day, so he had no time to relieve himself.

What a shame.

Logan looked down at the patient's card in front of him. He'd take one more patient. Maybe he might be able to save a life. But as he read the details on the card, his heart sank. The next patient had the same name as Logan's _stupid_ _idiot_ boyfriend.

Kendall.

And if he was hot, Logan didn't know how he would contain himself, especially with that-

The door opened, silencing his train of thought. And immediately, Logan was fucked. He knew it.

The boy walked in, green eyes looking tired, and his blond hair adorably rumpled.

'You're hot,' Logan breathed without thinking, and mentally slapped himself.

The boy looked up in surprise. 'How did you know?'

Logan frowned. _What? _'Come again?'

The boy smiled slightly. 'How did you know that I'm hot? My mom told me that my fever's really bad, and that you're an amazing doctor. Turns out she was right.'

Oh. Logan felt stupid. He returned the boy's small smile with one of his own. 'I try. But your flushed face and slight sweat gave it away.'

Well, he was neither flushed nor sweating, but Logan wasn't about to admit that.

Logan took a step forward, placing a hand against the boy's forehead, the... the _thing_ that Kendall (his boyfriend) had done to him this morning sending shudders throughout his body, and he bit back a moan.

Lust clouded his mind for the slightest instant. 'You have a fever. I happen to have a thermometer in my pants. Say ahhh.'

'What?' Kendall looked up at him, eyes widening fractionally.

Shit. _Stop thinking with your dick, idiot!_

Logan cleared his throat. 'I meant pant-pantry! Yes pantry. Of course I said pantry. What else would I have said? It's not like I would've said anything-'

_Shut the hell up, Mitchell_, Logan thought firmly as Kendall glanced up at him in confusion. 'Um... Okay? But why do you have a pantry in the doctor's office?'

'It's not really a pantry, but it's a joke between the nurses and I.' He looked at Kendall. 'Long story.' He said, when he saw Kendall going to ask him what the 'joke' was.

Logan blew out a deep breath. He was fucking going to murder his boyfriend when he goes back home. He was going to take his dick and stab him multiple times-

Fuck. Logan turned and headed for the medicine cabinet, cursing himself under his breath. Now he had a raging boner and it wasn't getting any better.

He needed relief now. NOW. Or he might suffer from some medical condition was three times worse than blue balls... what ever that was. He turned around and looked at Kendall, he looked so innocent. He couldn't do this. It would be rape.

A quick glance at the boy's card confirmed that he was just a year younger than Logan. But still.

Logan was torn. Quickly he made up his mind. He moved to sit in his chair- wait. Not a good idea, he realized as the things inside of him moved.

'Kendall,' he said, clasping his hands tightly. 'I have something to tell you.'

A look of bewilderment crossed the boy's face. 'Okay...'

'This morning, my _wonderful_ boyfriend tied me up as I was sleeping. There was nothing wrong with that. He sucked my dick, he fucked me, he did amazing things with his mouth, all over my body,' Logan said, shivering as he remembered that morning.

'Okay...' Kendall looked utterly confused now. 'Why-'

Logan held up his hand, halting the boy mid speech. 'All that was okay. Except, when I was so close,' he emphasized with his fingers, 'he stopped. That was fine too. A little teasing, I'm okay with that. But then the _bitch_ decided to tell me that I was going to be late for work. Which I was.'

Kendall stared at him, wondering why the hell his doctor was telling him about his failing sex life. Logan sighed. 'Kendall, do you know what Ben Wa balls are?'

Kendall shook his head, slowly.

'Duotone balls?'

Another shake of the head.

'Sex eggs?' Kendall nodded, grateful that he finally got something.

'Ben Wa balls are just like sex eggs, except they don't vibrate. You put them in and leave them, they rub against your prostrate every single fucking time you move, turning you on, but never enough to come. Understand?'

'So...' Kendall hedged. 'You have that inside of you right now?'

Logan nodded. 'And if I go any longer, I might _die.' _He whispered the last word. It wasn't entirely true, but what the hell, Logan was desperate, for any kind of relief.

'Can you help me, Kendall?' Logan said seductively, waltzing up to the boy, ignoring those fucking balls inside of him that made him feel so amazing.

The boy nodded, slowly. Logan brought him down for a kiss, and a loud moan erupted from the boy, and Logan realized that he was turned on by the story Logan just told him.

Logan wrapped his hands around the boy's thin body, bringing him even closer as they continued kissing.

'Fuck,' Logan said, pulling away, just as a ball decided to push against his prostrate. 'Take off your clothes now.'

The boy complied, and Logan admired his body. He was beautiful, beautiful and - fuck. He was huge. Logan stared at the Mount Everest standing erect between the boy's legs, and his mouth watered. He wanted that inside of him, and he wanted it now.

He took off his lab coat and was beginning to take off his tie, when Kendall stopped him. 'Don't take off the tie,' he whispered huskily, making Logan way more horny. 'And leave on the coat when you're naked.'

Logan shuddered and he undressed quickly, putting back on the coat, and Kendall smiled, coming back to kiss him. Kendall's hands slipped under the coat, massaging his bare ass, and Logan elicited a loud moan.

He didn't care if any fucking nurses outside heard, he was too caught up with an blonde beauty.

A small smirk came across Logan's face, and he hopped up on the bed, spreading his legs wide open, and the blonde flushed, his erection already leaking pre-cum. 'Take it out,' Logan whispered, leaning back on his elbows.

Kendall approached him, and ran a finger around Logan's pink hole, making the boy groan in anticipation. Then he licked it once, twice, three times, and Logan was in heaven. 'Shit, Kendall. Take it out now! I need you.'

Kendall tugged at the piece of string and pulled, Logan sighing as the balls rubbed against his insides as it came out. He immediately felt empty.

He got off the bed and pushed Kendall onto it, straddling the blonde. The boy grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a long kiss, before Logan lined himself up and sank himself down on him, hitting his prostrate immediately. He groaned loudly, and leaned back on his hands, before pulling out and pushing back down, Kendall having a perfect view of his cock disappearing into that perfect pink hole.

'Fuck, Doc,' Kendall whimpered, as Logan sat upright and was riding him at a blinding speed. Kendall didn't even know where to look. At Logan? At Logan's dick? At his own dick coming in and out of Logan's ass?

He didn't fucking care. Logan looked so hot in his coat and tie, and he grabbed the tie, pulling Logan down for a kiss. During the kiss he thrust upwards to meet Logan's moving hips, and he was so lost in the incoming euphoria, he didn't even hear Logan cry out his name, all he knew was that he fucking exploded.

Logan sank down beside Kendall, tired and worn, but his body still buzzing from that orgasm.

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan. 'How was it?'

'I fucking hate those balls.' His eyes widening as he realized what his statement could also mean, he immediately tried to cover it up. 'I mean those egg-shit stuff things.'

Kendall burst out laughing. 'You're so flipping adorable Logie. I love you.'

Logan blushed. 'Just keep those- those things away from me, okay?'

Kendall smirked. 'Next time we'll use a vibrator.'

Logan shuddered and fell against Kendall's chest.

'And just so you know, Logan. You're gonna be the _best_ doctor ever.' He said grinning at the bright-red faced boy.

'Kendall!'

**I've got an E and a F already. Anybody got ideas for G? :)**

**Chelzixx**


	5. Elf

**So, guys, I would've loved to post up 'F' sometime later this week, but I'm going away for a while, and then school starts back. Yeah, I know, that sucks royally. But I'll still try to update as soon as I get a chance to.**

**Okay. This one's for **_littlerme, LifetimeofMusic27 and kat4543 _**(not sure what to do about the fantasies thing, but I tried xD)**

**Thanks y'all for all the reviews! You guys are freaking awesome!**

**Elf**

Santa was fucking sick.

Santa. Was. Fucking. Sick.

Un-fucking-believable. Logan gripped the sack of gifts tighter on his aching back. Why the hell did Santa choose to get sick on fucking Christmas Eve?

Now Logan, the head elf, had to deliver gifts all over America, and stupid, _stupid_ Rudolph was being temperamental. The other elves had the rest of reindeer, delivering to the rest of the world, but Logan was stuck with Rudolph and his idiocy.

How could Santa dare get sick on flipping Christmas Eve?!

At least it was the last house... and four o'clock in the morning. Children were going to be awake soon, and parents even sooner, so Logan needed to get the hell out of there.

He glanced down at his outfit, which consisted of the shoes that were curled at the toes, red leggings, a green tutu, and a green vest. He looked ridiculous. Stupid Santa and his even stupider ideas.

Logan groaned. He didn't care, after a while who was naughty or nice, or who wanted a Barbie doll, or a skateboard. He was pretty sure that a few boys got some Bratz dolls that spoke Spanish, but what the _hell_. He wasn't fucking Santa.

Hell, he couldn't even fit through half the chimneys! Instead he had to drop them through the windows. He almost broke his back climbing down tens of thousands of chimneys, and this was finally the last one.

He got out of the small carriage, and walked over to the chimney, peering down in it, to be hit in the face with a blast of smoke. Stupid asshole left their fire lit.

Logan was too tired to do anything about it. _Sorry darling, Santa's not in a good mood._

He got in the carriage, and cracked the whips. Rudolph refused to budge. Logan groaned. He slumped down on his seat... and Rudolph took off at a great speed, Logan almost falling out of the carriage. He gripped on tightly, fixing a death glare on Rudolph as the reindeer galloped happily at full speed toward the North Pole.

...

'Logan?' a voice broke through the brunet's fantasy.

Logan looked up, and the night's sky fell away from him, and he was in the basement again.

'Why are you in the basement with Sydney on a rocking chair with the heater on? It's the middle of summer!'

Logan blushed as he looked up into Kendall's curious eyes. 'I- I was pretending to be a- an elf who delivered gifts on Christmas Eve.'

Kendall snorted. 'That explains the ludicrous outfit. And Sydney is the reindeer?'

Logan glanced at Sydney, who was lying on the ground sleeping. 'Y- Yeah.'

Kendall grinned. 'Well, continue along, then. Except I'm part of your fantasy now.' He grinned at Logan, and the brunet blushed.

...

Head elf Logan climbed tiredly off the carriage, shooting Rudolph an evil glance. Stupid reindeer. He hated those animals.

He dragged the extra toys in the big, red bag (cliché much?) to Santa's house, ready to give him a piece of his mind. Never again was he going to do that.

He shivered as the cold wind blew around him, but Santa's house would be so much warmer. He stomped angrily through the snow, ignoring the elves that were high-fiving each other and wishing each other 'Merry Christmas'.

He pulled open the door, and dropped the bag on the ground. He walked over to Santa's room, and swung the door open ready to tell Santa to never, _ever_ get fucking sick.

When he walked in the room, he was shocked by what he saw. He let the door swing closed behind him. On the bed, was a boy, dressed in Santa's clothes. He was leaning against the headboard, his feet crossed before him.

'Santa?' The word slipped out of Logan's mouth before he could stop it.

The boy laughed, and his sparkling green eyes captured Logan. He swung his feet of the bed and stood. 'I ain't no fucking big belly man, dude. I'm Kendall.'

The first thought that came to head was _OMG he killed Santa, and that's why he couldn't deliver the gifts!_

But that was stupid, because Santa himself had come to Logan and asked him nicely to deliver the gifts for him, and his usually jolly face had been pale and sickly.

So who was this guy?

'W-Who are you?' Logan said, cowering under the piercing green-eyed gaze.

'I said I was Kendall before, man. You hard o' hearing? Listen an' learn, babe.'

Logan flushed. 'I-I heard you before. But why are you here?'

'I'm the old man's son. He wanted me 'ere to hear his last words.' Kendall snickered at Logan's shocked expression. 'I'mma kidding, babe! You get riled up pretty easy, don't'cha?'

Logan growled. 'Are you fucking with me? Where's Santa?'

Kendall winked at him. 'Getting feisty, aren't'cha? Santa's off bein' his ole jolly self.'

Logan sighed. 'But he never said anything about a son.'

Shrugging, Kendall said, 'Let's just say that I ain't very high on tha nice list, 'k?'

Of course Santa had to be blessed with a naughty son. 'That's- That's bad, I guess,' Logan said, as Kendall advanced on him.

'Nah. I like bein' bad.' He licked his lips, trailing a finger down Logan's cheek, as the boy shivered. 'And I like fuckin' good boys. Turns me on.' He moved towards Logan, who pushed him away, stumbling back.

_Sure_, the blond was turning him on a little, just a _teeny_ bit, but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to let some random guy take advantage of him! He had a reputation to maintain, for Christ's sake! He was head-elf, and Santa _trusted _him!

But he couldn't help but feel a little tingle in the depths of his stomach as Kendall moved closer again, his bottle-green eyes darkening.

'Y'want me, don't'cha, babe?' Kendall purred into Logan's ear, before sticking a tongue out and licking it.

'N-No. I don't want you. I-I'm Santa's...' his voice trailed off as the boy slammed him into the wall, caging him with his hands. His lips were so close, _so fucking close_.

_Kiss me, you fucking idiot!_

Logan groaned as Kendall smirked. 'You're Santa's _what_, babe?'

Logan couldn't take it anymore. An uncoiling in his stomach released the animal in him, and Kendall was just fucking with him. He shot forward and grabbed Kendall's face, and kissed him fiercely, his tongue making his way into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall pulled back, licking his lips. 'You're fucking sexy, yanno that, babe?'

Logan groaned and captured his lips again in a kiss. There was something about the boy that turned Logan on so flipping much.

He could feel his boner poking through the tights, and he shivered. He lost himself in the deep, intense kiss, the rest of the world falling away as he drowned himself in Kendall. Kendall led him over to the bed, laying them on it and Logan wrapped his tights-clad feet around Kendall's waist, rolling his hips against the blonde's.

Kendall moaned, and shudders shot up Logan's spine. Kendall grabbed on to Logan's vest, and his tendons straining, he ripped it apart, capturing Logan's nipple in his mouth, licking it and swirling it in his mouth.

Logan groaned and arched his back as waves of pleasure rode up and down his spine. 'Fuck, Kendall,' he moaned as the blonde moved over to the next nipple.

God, Kendall was so horny. He needed Logan now, now, now, _now. _Or he might go mad. He needed to feel the brunet's insides clench around his dick, and the soft, velvety walls rub against- _shit. _

Kendall couldn't wait anymore. He ripped the thin material of Logan's tights, pushing up the tutu so he could have better access. Fuck, Logan had to wear that tutu more often. Maybe alone, with no underwear- dammit. Kendall was making his own fantasies now. What the _hell_.

He pulled his pants down so his dick came out, as Logan's trembling fingers pulled at his black belt, letting his coat fall open. He slid his hands around the blonde's bare chest, bringing him down for a kiss- when Kendall slammed into him.

Logan cried out, his body arching into Kendall's. 'Kendall...' Logan whimpered as the blond moved inside of him.

'I love you, babe,' Kendall said, and as if to prove it, he struck Logan's prostrate with such a force, the brunet saw white.

'Kendall, please, fuck me,' Logan moaned out, biting his lip as his chocolate eyes met mint green.

Kendall was going at full speed, and, reaching down between them, he slipped a hand under the tutu and through the large hole he'd made in the tights and rubbed Logan's dick.

'Come for me, baby,' Kendall whispered hotly into Logan's ear and the brunet felt the uncoiling in his stomach, and Kendall kissed him just as he came, harder than he'd ever come, Kendall following right after.

They lay on the bed, Logan's mind in the basement once more, his Santa fantasy slipping away.

'Where'd you get the Santa clothes?' He asked Kendall breathlessly as they lay on a bed in the basement.

'I had it from way before,' Kendall responded tiredly. 'For some play in school we had to do.' He yawned. 'I'm sleepy Logie,' Kendall said, yawning. He got up and pulled off the rest of his clothes, Logan doing the same.

He snuggled his head under Logan's arm, the brunet kissing his head, watching him as he fell asleep.

And Logan decided that it wasn't really that bad after all.

Maybe Santa should get sick more often.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) For 'G' I got a lot of suggestions, and I think I have an idea forming. I'm sorry if I can't be able to use your idea, but it's just that either I can't really format a good story out of it, or I already have one. If you have any ideas for any other letters, tell me :) I love all of your ideas!**

**Love always,**

**Chelzi xoxo**


	6. Flutist

**Hi! Update from your one and only, although I'm on vacation in Barbados. What the hell am I doing updating so much?**

**Okay, I got two reviewers asking me to do fisting. Guys, I've never, ever written fisting before (not that I can remember), nor have I ever even thought about it, so I'm sorry if this turns out to be terrible. **

**This chapter's for **_Kogan3 _**and **_Guest _**(both for fisting) and **_I Love KL _**(for the 'flustist' idea. I tried... That counts, right?)**

**Flutist**

It was the sweet lilting sound that was wafting out the room that drew Logan into it.

His eyes closed slightly, and he hummed along with the music, drawing him nearer and nearer, wanting to hear more, loving how the music felt along his skin, it felt as if it were a part of him. His pores raised as his eyes opened fully to see where this music was coming from, and he was surprised when he saw a beautiful blonde boy, his eyes closed, and fingers dancing gently over the wooden flute, his chest rising and falling gently with every breath.

His feet were tucked under him, and he didn't move as Logan moved closer, wanting to feel more of the music. He was so enchanted by it.

The boy's eyes flew open, and Logan was startled to see they were black. The blackness wasn't the colour of his eyes, but it was a shadow of something.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and harsh, quite unlike the soft melodic music he'd been producing. 'Why are you here?'

Logan was taken by surprise. 'I- I heard your music, and I loved it. I wanted to hear more.'

The boy set his flute down and rocked back on his heels. 'The point of it was to bring someone to me. Someone that was cute and adorable.' His large bushy eyebrow rose. 'I guess it worked.'

Logan blushed, looking down at his feet, not sure how to take the compliment. 'I- What did you want me for?'

The boy smiled slightly, and it was almost luring, seducing, and Logan wanted more than ever to reach out and touch him to see if he was real, and, if he was, he wanted to kiss every inch of his face.

'I was looking for someone to help me with my sexual fantasies (**omg lol**),' he said, winking at Logan.

Logan felt heat rise again in his cheeks, and in his inner regions. 'That depends on if you could blow _other_ things as well as you can blow that flute,' he said, seductively, then was startled. Where was all of this coming from?

Kendall smirked and got up. It was only then Logan noticed the bed in the corner, and he swallowed, hard. Hard. Yes. He was _very_ hard.

Kendall approached him cautiously, as if silently asking him his permission. But he didn't need it. Logan was fucking ready for anything Kendall was going to do him, and he couldn't wait.

The music was still playing in his head as Kendall suddenly swooped down and picked him up bridal style, dumping him unceremoniously on the bed, before climbing on top of him.

He bent and kissed Logan, humming a tune against the boy's lips, before he parted it, and began to explore that little cave. Logan bucked his hips against Kendall's, rolling them in sync, moaning into each other's mouths.

Logan pulled off Kendall's clothes, his heart beating wildly as Kendall moved to take off his. His eyes shut, as he felt his pants, boxers and jersey disappear, and a cold draft drifted over his skin, removing the warmth the music had left there.

'What's your name?' Logan whispered as Kendall straddled him. 'Mine's Logan.'

'It's Kendall. You're gonna be screaming it tonight.'

Logan flushed furiously. 'Sing to me, Kendall.' He muttered, and the boy began to hum the tune he'd been playing before, and almost immediately, the warmth came back.

He kissed Logan fiercely, moving a hand down his back, to squeeze his ass, and Logan squealed and giggled. 'Fuck, Kendall, stop being such a tease.'

Kendall stuck his fingers in Logan's mouth, and the boy sucked on it innocently, without realizing that he was making Kendall even harder.

Kendall slowly pushed a finger up Logan's ass, the brunet shifting uncomfortably at the intrusion, it wasn't very painful, but it could've been worse. Besides, he'd had sex before, so it wasn't bad.

The blond pushed another in, curling and scissoring, and Logan's breath began to come in short pants, as he felt the blonde's delicate fingers brush his walls. Kendall added another, and Logan frowned.

_Why isn't he fucking me?_

Kendall twisted his hand, one of his fingers scraping the inside walls, and Logan shivered. He started back to hum, soothing Logan, as he inserted his pinkie.

Four fingers. Four fucking fingers. Logan bit his lip, swallowing the slight pain that was shooting up his back. What was blondie doing?

Fisting.

It hit Logan like a bomb. Kendall was fucking fisting him. Logan knew what could go up his ass. A dick, maybe. A dildo, definitely. But Kendall's fucking hand? Hell _no_.

'Kendall-' Logan started, but the blond shushed him by kissing him on his belly button, up to his lips, his mouth tracing beautiful patterns across the brunet's body, sending shudders through the brunet's body.

Kendall added his thumb, and began pushing his hand into Logan slowly.

'Fuck,' Logan groaned as the pain pulsed down his back, worse than before.

'Shh,' Kendall said, humming against Logan's lips.

The fist still had to go through, and Logan was dreading it. Kendall's hand was so freaking big. But it was now or never. He raised his hand and pulled Kendall down for a kiss, using his other hand to grip Kendall's and with all his strength, he shoved it all the way in.

He arched his back into Kendall's body, screaming out in pain, and pleasure, because Kendall's fingers and brushed against his prostrate.

'You okay, baby?' Kendall whispered, rubbing Logan's shoulder.

Logan nodded and Kendall curled his hand inside him, and uncurled it, moving his fingers to rub against Logan's prostrate.

Logan cried out in pleasure, begging Kendall for more. Kendall pulled his hand out, and, fisting it, shoved back in, hitting Logan's prostrate with such a force, the brunet came all at once, falling apart under Kendall.

Kendall, seeing Logan coming undone, came himself, collapsing on Logan, before reaching up and rubbing his cheek with his finger.

Logan closed his eyes and snuggled against Kendall.

'Dude,' Kendall said, 'that was worse than the Virgin's curse. You came in like less than a minute.'

Logan slapped him on his chest. 'You did too, Sherlock. Besides, you literally punched the lights out of my prostrate. What was I supposed to do?' He shifted. 'God, it's so much pain. But I loved every freaking second of it.'

Kendall grinned. 'Next time, _you're_ the one sticking your hand up my ass, okay, bitch?'

Logan frowned. 'Close your fucking mouth and sleep.'

'You love my fucking mouth,' Kendall whispered suggestively.

Logan groaned as his boner sprang up again.

Un-_fucking -_believable.

**Good? Bad? Idk. Tell me what you think, and if you have any other ideas tell me too! I love reading your ideas :) **

**Love always, Chelzixx**


	7. Gardener

**Okay, quick update. So tired, but I have to update now, so it would stop bothering me :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas peeps :D**

**This chapter's for **_EthanLover _**(for the girl idea), **_marg _**(gardener idea), **_Leviosa0802 _**(for the g-string) and **_TheaterKid_**(for the gun idea)**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy, sorry if there's any mistakes, yada yada yada...**

**Gardener**

Kendall is fucking tired. He throws down his rake in frustration and stomps on the ground. He hates working for the Mitchells. He hates them so much. They were so fucking fussy. Cut here, Kendall. No wait, a little more over here. And when you're finished, you could go plant single seeds in the rest of the US lawns, leaving out everyone besides us.

He grimaces. He hates being a gardener. The only reason he's doing this is because he was sentenced to a few months 'community service' by his mother when she saw his report card. It was horrible. He's been working his ass off for the past five hours, for the most spoiled, the brattiest family ever. The Mitchell family was trying their best to make him quit, he's sure.

He looks back into the garage he's just exited, and glances at the gun he's just cleaned. He wonders for a second if it still worked. Mr. Mitchell had a collection of guns, and every single fucking day Kendall had to clean them. He's a fucking gardener for Christ's sake.

He turns back around, and he sees a figure coming towards him, with a mop of blonde hair. He sighs, knowing it is the Mitchell's daughter, who hung out with him every now and then, but he never knew her name.

As she draws closer, he sees a large smile on her face.

'Hey,' she says chirpily as she draws near to him.

He rolls his eyes in acknowledgement. She looks pretty hot today. She is wearing a short top and an even shorter pleated skirt. Suddenly, he wants her, in a way he's never wanted a girl. All the frustration channels something inside of him, and he gets hard thinking of fucking her.

He's gay, but once his dick gets inside of something, he didn't really mind. Maybe if he closes his eyes and thinks it is an ass and not a vagina, he'll make it.

She should cut her hair, Kendall thinks. Then maybe I'd actually want to have sex with her.

'What's your name?' Kendall asks, suddenly.

'Logan,' she says, shyly.

Logan. It is a unisex name, Kendall knows, but maybe it'd be better if he thinks of her as a boy.

'Well, _Logan,_' Kendall says, and the girl blushes, 'Get the fuck inside.'

'W-What?' All the flirtiness is gone out of her voice, and now she is quivering, scared, like a little rabbit, and fuck, Kendall loves it.

Kendall pushes her inside, and shuts the door.

'K-Kendall?' she says, and her hands are wrapped tightly together.

This is what you get for dressing like a slut.

Kendall grabs a gun, and points it at her. She steps back, and trips, and suddenly, she's falling... and as she lands, her hair continues without her.

Kendall frowns as he sees a mop of brown hair, and the girl disappears, and in her place is a boy.

'Logan,' Kendall breaths, and the boy's eyes are wide, as wide as a deer caught in headlights.

'You're a boy!' Kendall exclaims, because now this has just gotten so much better. He didn't fucking care about why Logan had dressed up as a girl, he didn't.

Instead, he is focusing on his raging boner that has sprung to full life when he saw the cute boy sitting on the floor, and Kendall can see a perfect view of his ass, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_, he was wearing a G-string.

'Get the fuck up,' Kendall orders, and the boy scrambles up, almost immediately.

Kendall cocks the gun. 'Strip, bitch,' he says and the brunet's fingers are moving, trembling toward his clothes. 'And make it good.'

Logan's wavering hand moves to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, unintentionally making his movements seductive. Kendall holds his breath as the shirt opens to reveal a pale, but surprisingly muscular chest.

Logan is freaking sexy, and Kendall wants to eat him. The blond frowns. 'Faster!' he grunts, a little more, and his pants might tear from his growing boner.

The shirt falls to the floor, and Logan hesitates a split second, before his hands drift toward his skirt. He slides the zip down, and it falls around his feet.

Kendall's breath hitches. He needs the brunet _now_, standing there, looking all sexy with the g-string. He could see Logan's erection poking out the top of the underwear, and is surprised that the brunet is turned on.

'You like it rough, huh,' Kendall growls huskily as he saunters up to Logan, and kisses him roughly.

Logan moans into the kiss as Kendall's hand comes down hard on his ass. 'Fuck,' he whimpers, leaning into Kendall's embrace.

Kendall throws the gun on the table, and removes his clothes hastily. He sees Logan's eyes following his moves hungrily.

He brings the brunet back for a kiss, before reach down and rubbing him through the thin panty cloth. Logan groans and grips Kendall tightly, silently begging for more.

Kendall bends him over the table and slaps him on the ass. Logan cries out, as pain mixed with pleasure. It feels so good, and he wants more.

Kendall has to have Logan now, or he'll go mad. He moves the g-string slightly to get access to Logan's ass, before lining up and shoving in quickly, the brunet's back arching with a scream as he gripped the table tightly.

Kendall could see Logan's fingers digging into the table as he pounded in and out of the brunet's ass. 'Ken~' Logan moaned, and Kendall had to see Logan's face, he wants to see it twisted in pleasure.

He flips the brunet over, his legs wide, eyes open, locking with Kendall's. Fuck, Kendall loved Logan so much. He pounded in and out at a blinding speed, striking the brunet's prostrate with every blow.

Kendall fists Logan, pumping in time with his thrusts. The brunet could barely manage Kendall's throat before he comes, hard, all over Kendall's hand.

Kendall follows soon after, hips stuttering against Logan's body. He slumps against the brunet, trying to catch his breath.

'You,' he says breathing heavily. 'You should do drag more often.'

He pulls out of the blushing brunet. Logan tries to stand, a little painfully.

'That was so freaking embarrassing,' he says, glancing down at the g-string that sat askew on his hips. 'Never again.'

Kendall raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. 'Oh, we'll see about that.'

**Finally done *whew*. So, keep telling me your ideas, I'll try to use them! I've gotten my idea for H already but we've still got I-Z to go, peeps! :D Woohoo... Lol**

**Love ya**

**Chelzixoxo**


	8. Hockey Head

**Uh hi. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Lol :P I want to thank **_PlaidSpiderman_** a lot! I remember reading your review and thinking "this is totally perf omg" Muchas gracias! Thanks also to all my beautiful reviewers! :)**

**This chapter's for **_PlaidSpiderman_** for practically the idea of the entire chapter :D**

**Hockey Head**

'Are you sure you can't come?'

Kendall sighs into the phone. 'I'm sorry, babe. Mom wants me to stay with Katie until it's time for her to go to her Girl Scouts meeting. Last time she ditched it completely and came back home with five hundred bucks that she won in a gambling contest.'

Logan laughs, and it's like music to Kendall's ears. 'But I'll be lonely at hockey practice without you,' he says, sadness tingeing his voice.

'How about you come over after practice?' Kendall says, staring up at the ceiling, a smile playing on his lips.

Kendall can almost see the gears turning in Logan's head. 'Sure. What time is your mom gonna come back home?'

'Late. _Very_ late,' Kendall says, allowing seductiveness to enter his voice.

Logan laughs, softly. 'Awesome. I'll see you later, Ken. Coach is calling us to the ice. Bye.'

'Bye, darling,' Kendall says, a stupid goofy smile on his face, and it never leaves even until after he hangs up the phone.

'Kendall!' Katie's voice comes from outside the door.

'What do you want, Katie?' he says, rolling off his bed, and opening the door.

'I'm hungry,' she whines.

Kendall laughs and looks at his watch. Hockey practice is two hours, and Katie has to go to her meeting in one hour.

'Why don't'cha make something to eat,' he asks, running a hand through his hair and loping downstairs into the kitchen. He swings the door to the refrigerator open, surveying the contents with bland interest.

'I'm too lazy,' she says, plopping her ass on a chair by the counter. Kendall spares a glance at her and rolls his eyes.

He pulls out items that would make a simple, hopefully edible sandwich. He feels jittery, and knows it's because Logan is coming over later. He just can't _wait_. It was like knowing what you were gonna get for Christmas, and waiting impatiently for Christmas morning, _just_ to open the gift, just so you can hold it and call it your own.

Yup. He fucking excited. He could even see it in his mind's eye. Logan coming all sweaty from hockey practice. He's gonna slam him against the door and kiss his until it hurts.

He's gonna grind their hips together so hard that Logan comes without even touching himself. Fuck.

Kendall can feel the threads of pleasure shooting through his body, and subtly looking down, he could see his semi-hard boner poking a tent in his jeans. He looks up, and Katie's watching outside, but still he's thankful for the counter to hide his... situation.

He takes deep breaths, slapping on some peanut butter, cheese, butter and mayo on the butter without even looking at it. His mind at a total abandon, he shoves it into the microwave. Even the usually annoying beeps of the microwave can't get him out of his semi-turned-on state.

He literally tosses the plate at Katie, who has to react quickly to catch it before it slid off the table. Katie looks at the smoking hot sandwich, before deciding against her better judgement to open it, and just taking bite, and her eyes open wide, running to the dustbin, and spitting it out, and rinsing out her mouth.

Kendall watches her, finally somewhat coming to his senses.

'What's wrong?' he asks her, maybe the mayo is expired or something.

She looks at him incredulously, and he holds up his hands defensively. 'I'm freaking _allergic_ to garlic, Kendall! Mayonnaise has garlic!'

Kendall's mouth forms a perfect 'o', and his mind goes '_fuck'._

Thank goodness Katie had realized before, or else... _she'd have to stay home_.

The thought sounds so ridiculous, Kendall shudders. 'I'm sorry,' he says, and she shrugs it off.

'Another sandwich,' she commands, sitting and pushing the plate towards him.

Kendall makes a simple PB & J sandwich this time, hoping that she wasn't allergic to blueberry jelly.

Damn, he was a terrible brother sometimes.

But how could he be a good brother when he has the image of a sweaty half-naked Logan under him?

He clenches the counter tightly and decides it's time for Katie to go to her meeting. He walks her to the door, her sandwich in her hand.

'I'll give you 20 bucks if you promise to go to the meeting straight. Mom will pick you up, okay?'

'Deal,' she says, sticking her hand out and Kendall slaps a 20 dollar on her outstretched hand, Andrew Jackson's face staring up at him mockingly.

Finally she leaves, and Kendall is left with his thoughts, and his very creative imagination.

Logan sucking his dick.

Logan riding him.

Logan grinding against him.

Logan fingering himself.

Logan screaming his name.

Fuck.

The doorbell rings at Kendall jumps up, excitement coursing through his veins. He swings open the door, and is met with the most adorable brunet ever.

'Fuck, Logan,' he breathes, his chest rising and falling quickly. The boy's hair is matted to his forehead with sweat and there's beads of sweat on his neck, and the hockey jersey is clinging to him. 'Practice over already?'

Logan shakes his head, his breathing speeding up as well, he can see the want in Kendall's eyes, he can see it clearly. 'Left early. Couldn't make it that long without you.'

'Fuck,' Kendall says, and he grabs Logan and drags him inside, and his mouth was all over the brunet's, and slams him against the door grinding against him, and Logan is moaning, sending a shot of pleasure down Kendall's spine.

Kendall keeps a constant pace, rolling his hips against Logan's, catching the boy's lips between his own and pulling gently on it before attaching himself to the boy's neck and sucking hard, making him arch his back

He thrust harder and harder as whines of pleasure fall from Logan's throat, turning Kendall on even more.

'Kendall,' Logan whispers, it's been such a long time since they've done this, and he's gonna come any time soon.

Kendall answers by grinding even more roughly into him, and Logan is practically sobbing as he feels shivers come across his skin, pleasure soaking in.

There's an uncoiling in both of their stomachs, and Kendall could feel it, he could feel Logan's pleasure reaching its high.

With a strangled cry, Logan's hips stutters against Kendall's, and almost immediately the blonde feels an uncoiling in the pits of his stomach, and with one last thrust he comes, hard.

He stands there, breathing heavily, his head in the crook of Logan's neck. When he raises his head, there's a smile.

He grabs Logan's hand.

'Come on. Time for round two.'

Oh yeah.

**Ugh. I would've written more, but I'm lazy and my eyes are burning lol. Anyone has an idea for I? Really don't know what to do, but if everyone's at a loss, I have an idea but it's pretty stupid idk. Who knows? Review, tell me what you want me to write, and I'll try to do it =D I'm that awesome.**

**I love all of you :)**

**Chelzi x**


	9. Intern

**I'm so sorry I didn't update this earlier, I had this started, just couldn't finish it. My finals are still going on, I have six more exams, out of eighteen, so I might not be updating for a while. But they finish June 12th (day after 24/seven comes out :D) so expect an update around that time :) **

**Erm... Thanks to **_BelieversNeverDie18 _**and**_ bigtimetotaldrama _**for the 'ice cream' idea, **_smellslikeschmid _**for the 'ice' idea and**_ IsalguezAlex _**for the 'intern' idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't use all your ideas :\ ****Love u all! :)**

**Intern**

"Hey, James," Kendall said, and the brunet looked up. "Can you get the rink empty for me and Logan at around two?"

James rolls his eyes. "What is it? Another one of your role-playing things?"

Kendall's smile was all the answer James needed.

"Fine. You'll get it for one hour, no more."

Kendall ruffled James' hair as he bounced out the room, earning a yelp of protest. "Thanks Jamie! You're the bestest."

James narrowed his eyes, huffing prissily. "Bestest is not a word," he mumbled, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Kendall storms out of his office, a pint of ice-cream in his hand and he stabs at it angrily, looking at all of the workers surrounding him. "Where the fuck is Mitchell?!' he shouts angrily, ignoring the weird looks most of the people were giving him.

He storms into the ice rink, staring at the brunet who was skating slowly around the rink, humming to himself.

"Mitchell!" he yells at the boy, gesturing angrily at him. "What the hell happened today, Mitchell?"

Logan sighs, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Knight. It was-"

"A mistake?!" Kendall explodes. "Of course it was. It was the hockey championships, young man. If you want to be my intern you've got to do a lot better than that. All you had to do was scrape the ice. What's so hard about that?!"

Logan bites his lip, he'd give anything to keep this job. "I forgot, I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh, you'll be sorry, alright," Kendall says, and he walks out onto the ice, his muscles straining to keep him from sliding as he walks carefully over to the boy, pulling him by his collar to meet his lips.

He slams Logan into a sidewall, the boy groaning as they slide down to the ground, Kendall hovering over him.

"K-Kendall?" Logan stutters as the cold seeps slightly through his jacket and shirt.

"Shut up, you're an intern, just sit and observe," Kendall commands, and he opens Logan's shirt, revealing the boy's bare skin, running his hand over it, before taking the ice-cream, and dumping a spoonful of it on the boy.

Logan hissed, saying, "fuck Kendall, that's cold," but the blonde ignores him as he leans down and, using his finger, he spreads the ice cream around, before leaning down and licking it up, slowly. Logan stares at him, mesmerized, as the boy swirls his tongue around his nipple, and a moan escapes Logan.

The soft tongue running across Logan's body feels so good and before he knows it, he's sporting a full boner, and Kendall could feel it pressing into his thigh. He thrusts down, and Logan forgets about the cold, forgets about the ice cream, as pleasure shoots through him.

"Get up, Mitchell," Kendall growls and pulls him up roughly. Kendall pulls down the brunet's pants, as well as his, sliding it down his bare skin, and the brunet, wraps his legs around the blonde, who's years of training on the ice keeps him from sliding.

He dips a finger in the ice-cream, taking up a little piece, and dumping the rest on the ground. He slides the finger into Logan, the boy squeaking when he felt the coldness on his insides. Kendall nuzzles his cold nose into the boy's warm neck, thrusting the finger in and out of the ass, the brunet fucking peeping and squeaking like an adorable puppy.

"Kendall," Logan pants, he can feel the monster cock pulsing beneath him and he wants it so bad.

Without warning, Kendall slams into Logan, the boy yelling as he presses himself back against the sidewall. Kendall holds him there and begins to fuck him into the wall, the brunet yelling and tightening deliciously around Kendall.

Kendall's not sure how they're still upright, but he's fucking Logan into the sidewall senseless, and the boy wraps a hand around Kendall's neck, his breathing short circuiting, coming in small pants.

"K-Kendall," Logan moans out, somehow Kendall feels bigger, somehow, he's at a perfect angle, somehow, it's different than other times.

Kendall doesn't slow his pace, ramming into Logan, pulling the boy's hair, threading his fingers through the soft material.

"Ken- _fuck_," Logan groans out, writhing in ecstasy, and his moans go higher and higher with every thrust.

"Baby, we've only started," Kendall grins, he loves seeing his baby fall apart in mere minutes. "You gonna come?" he asks, and Logan nods, nails scratching and Kendall's back.

Kendall latches on to Logan's neck, and bites down hard, and the boy lets out a strangled cry as he comes, all over his chest, breathing hard.

He giggles, "I can't believe I came so fast," he says, blushing.

Kendall's not caring. He shoves Logan to his knees, his dick still red and hard. Logan places small kisses on the tip of Kendall's dick, and Kendall moans, hand buried in the boy's soft hair.

Logan swallows it whole, and Kendall never understood, how could a boy have absolutely _no_ gag reflex? He moans as the tip of his dick hits the back of Logan's throat. The brunet's teeth graze slightly against the skin of his dick, pressing his tongue against the tip.

"L-Logan," Kendall moans out, groaning as the boy swallows him whole again.

He could feel it, the ecstasy building in him, a twisting in the depths of his stomach. He clenched Logan's hair tighter, moving him along his dick, loving the warm heat. Logan grips his hips, thumbs pressing into the skin.

Kendall barely stutters out Logan's name as he comes, hard, into Logan's mouth, the boy swallowing it all.

As the ecstasy died out, he could feel the coldness come back. Logan gets up, shivering from the cold.

"Hey, Logan?" he says, as they gather their clothes, putting them on quickly in the stands.

The brunet looks over at him, "yeah?"

"How about we never do this again on the ice?" he said, fingers literally trembling. He pulled Logan into a warming hug, the trembling body was all the answer he needed.

**Finally, _finally_ got this up. I started this a million years ago, I could never finish it, there was like this mental writer's block in my mind. I was planning to do a double update... when I realized. I got nothing for 'J'. Any ideas?**

**xoxo**

**Chels**


End file.
